The Constellation Mystery
by CMXC
Summary: The team is called in when a mystery involving a famous voice actress, a dangerous stalker and rumours of a lost cybertronian relic. But how is Lyra Harper the connection to everything? OP/OC, OC/OC & a secret pairing! Rated T/M in case. TPrime series.
1. Sector 1: Trouble starts with a Bang

**The Constellation Mystery**

**A/N: I don't own anything from Transformers Prime… sadly. Except the OCs – Lyra, Haley and Jas. Also, the fic is rated M only due to some scenes and chapters containing possible disturbing and mature content. Sexual references included.**

Miko: What kind of references are you talking ab-

HS: DON'T SAY A DAMN WORD OR I'LL CHOP YOU, GUT YOU AND SEND YOU TO A BUTCHER!

Miko: O.O"

(Sounds of crickets fill the room)

Lyra: Well that was... awkward...

Jas: What are you? Megatron?

HS: Of course not! I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Its my first time writing an M-rated fic you know. And a transformers one to boot! Do you have any idea what people expect from M-rated fics? The pressure? The... (Shify eyes dart from left to right) 'Actions behind closed doors'?

Lyra: OAO Whatever it is... (Shudders) I don't wanna know.

Jack: Hikaru, you do realize that some people won't give a damn about the M rating right?

HS: That's why its gonna be rated T-M. Hence, I'll be putting in warnings for those 'scenes' in case anyone who stumbles upon it are (Dark shadowy face of doom) _"Under-aged"_.

Lyra & Jas: Anyways, enjoy the fic ~ :D

* * *

**Sector 1: Trouble starts with a Bang**

I didn't want to die. But trouble always finds me. And trouble always starts with a bang.

I remember running across the dusty road, being pulled along by Jas away from the burning pile of metal and rubber. Smoke choked my lungs and the heat was unbearable, even for a night in Jasper, Nevada. Then I heard Haley scream, explosions and a dark shadow overpowering us.

You are probably wondering by now, how the heck we got into this mess, right?

Because to be honest, it seemed like one big mystery from the very beginning.

* * *

**_\\\\ Two hours ago, On the road back to Jasper, Nevada… \\\\  
_**

"Jas, if you keep going any faster, you're gonna crash us into a signpost!" I squeaked as the camaro accelerated to a speed close to a hundred and twenty.

"No worries, Lyra," The dark half ponytailed woman with glasses laughed. "I've been driving this yellow fellow for two years. Never once hit the curb."

"Except for our graduation party." Haley poked her honey brown head in from the back seat, her little plait on the right dangled from her bangs. She grinned sheepishly. "You almost hit the guard's post."

"Only because you wouldn't stop poking and tickling my ribs from behind!" Jas flustered.

I laughed. Ever since Jas got her camaro, she has gotten into the habit of taking a drive outside of town to relax. Sometimes for the thrill, sometimes for the stress reliever. Haley figured it was for the latter.

"So did that kid from your gym class complained about her splits again?" Haley asked.

"Nah. Let's just say I educated her the appealing and **painful **parts of being flexible," Jas chuckled. "What about you guys?"

"Hmmm, nothing much. I got some cheesy part in an animation series." She turned to me, smiling. "Now, Lyra on the other hand…"

I sighed, smiling back. "Fine, I got the lead."

"Again?" Jas gasped, incredulous. "Holy camoly that's the third time in a row. Congratulations!"

"Haha no biggie."

"Its BIG alright! The minute we head home, we are so celebrating," Jas grinned.

"Jas's treat," Haley quipped.

"Yeah, wait N-"

"Ok! Its settled then! Let's head down town for KO Burgers!"

Jas groaned. "Hey, I'm not the one sitting on a throne of gold here."

Wanting to avoid another quarrel, I stepped in. "You know, you don't have to."

"Aw come on, please?" Haley pleaded with her puppy eyes. "We barely get to hang out after you ascended to famehood."

We were so oblivious then, laughing on our way back to Jasper. It seemed perfect – three friends hanging out on a Saturday Night. Then, for some odd reason, Jas's laughter slowly died down, her eyes peering at the rear view mirror. At her silence, I paused, wondering what happened.

"Jas?"

Her face went pale, her brown eyes widened behind her glasses. All of a sudden, she floored the gas pedal, veering the Camaro to the left, then to the right. As if she was trying to shake off an invisible racing car. Haley and I yelped, holding on to the edge of our seats.

"You're going past the speed limit!" Haley screamed.

"Jas! What the hell's going on?"

In a blink of an eye, I caught a glimpse of the dark object speeding towards us in the mirror before it collided with ground behind the Camaro. The impact sent the Camaro spinning in the air, cart wheeling across the road. A scream escaped my throat before my head hit the incoming airbag.

* * *

**_\\\\ Present Day, At the Autobot Base… _****_\\\\_**

"When you said you were bringing in the wounded… You didn't say they were human bystanders!" Ratchet yelled.

Bumblebee bleeped and beeped, trying to convince him with reason.

"What do I look like? A human babysitter?"

At a loss for words, Bumblebee's shoulders sunk, staring down to the ground in guilt.

"Ratchet, I understand your frustration. But we couldn't simply bring them to a human hospital without blowing our cover. Besides…" Optimus gazed down sorrowfully at the three unconscious girls. "We couldn't leave them for dead."

Bulkhead placed a comforting hand on the scout's shoulder. "You did the right thing buddy. Don't pull yourself down."

"Yeah!" Raf quipped in. "Cheer up, Bee. You saved their lives!"

Bumblebee beeped happily at his friends' words.

Ratchet opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it shut. He slapped his temple. "Fine. They can stay. But only until Jack's mother comes to pick them up and send them to the hospital. It's a good thing she left some medical supplies for human emergency use here."

"Or if Jack got a major 'boo-boo'," Miko snickered in front of the young boy.

Jack frowned. "Seriously?"

Raf looked at the three girls on their med beds, looking up to Ratchet. "Will they be ok?"

"Their injuries were a little severe, but their conditions have stabilized for now."

"So who are they?" Jack asked.

Miko stared at the first girl – noticing how the end of her dark navy hair was styled to lay over her right shoulder, while her fringe splayed over her thin eyelashes and tiny button nose. Her jeans and white jacket were covered in dirt and ash from the blast, but Miko noticed the tiny silver initials 'L.H' written on the vest's zipper. "This looks really familiar."

"That's Lyra Harper." Everyone turned to the voice of Agent Fowler exiting the lift. "Age 19 and moved into Jasper three years ago. She was on the way home with the other two victims when the missile hit their car," Agent Fowler reported.

Miko stood up straight. "Wait did you say, Lyra? As in Lyra Harper: the voice of Carmen from Cyber Mega Fighters? Tsubasa from Valkyrie Gear? And Sinclair from Fantasy Breaker?"

"Isn't Sinclair a gu-"

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S MY FAVOURITE VOICE ACTRESS!" Miko cut Jack off with squealing and non-stop bouncing. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

The autobots stared at Miko quizzically. "What's a voice actress?" Bulkhead asked.

"Its someone who provides voices for animations, commercials and films. You know, like cartoons and movies? They can make their voices sound different to fit the character they play," Raf explained.

"What's a… cartoon?" Bulkhead asked, even more confused.

"Err…"

Bumblebee beeped in amazement, whereas the others muttered among themselves.

"Is this Lyra an idol of worship on your planet?" Optimus asked.

"Ye-"

"No!" Jack interjected, earning a glare from Miko. "She's just well known around town for her talent."

"You don't seem to be affected, Jack," Arcee smirked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Well unlike someone here," Jack glanced briefly at Miko. "I don't watch that many cartoons in one night."

"Hey!"

Arcee glanced at the next pair of girls. "What about the other two?"

"The honey brunette is her colleague, Haley Beckett. She and Lyra have been working together in the same company for three years. So they're quite close. The other girl on the other hand…" Agent Fowler paused at the dark-haired girl with the black vest and track pants. "She's no civilian."

"Then, what is she?" Optimus asked.

Agent Fowler took a deep breath, turning to the Autobot with a stern gaze.

"She was supposed to be my new rookie. Agent Jasmine Morgan."

* * *

**_\\\\ 1 hour ago… On the road back to Jasper, Nevada… _****_\\\\  
_**

I wasn't sure how long I was out. One moment it was dark, the next thing I heard was the glass window being smashed from the outside. Jas pulled me out and dragged me away, just in time before the car exploded.

"There goes the most beautiful car ever," Jas lamented.

"At least we survived," Haley groaned. "Still… where the heck did that missile come from?"

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna stick around to find out. Lyra, are you alright?"

I coughed. Smoke still choking my lungs. "I… cough… will live…"

"Crap, she's losing blood. We need to get her to a hospital, before… Haley! Get down!"

All of a sudden, a black vehicle appeared, speeding towards us. Haley shrieked and ducked to the ground as Jas whipped out a pistol. She aimed for the tires and squeezed the trigger again and again. But the vehicle continued its speedy assault, unaffected by the bullets.

"I thought you said you were a gym instructor!" Haley yelled.

"I'll explain later! Grab Lyra and run for it!"

"But…"

"GO!"

All of a sudden, the car transformed into a towering dark purple robot, aiming a giant cannon from its hand. The three of us stared at the giant in horror.

"Holy SHIT!" I heard Jas swore before she was swatted away by the giant robot's hand. Haley screamed in terror as Jas smacked against a rock and fell limp on the ground two feet away from us. She tried to pull me up, dragging me away from the approaching robot. But I was too weak, my body only moving inches before the giant eventually reached us in three wide steps. Every centimetre we took, the robot stretched over a kilometre with one foot alone. Upon reaching us, it picked Haley up with two enormous metal fingers before tossing her aside like a rag doll. My mind mentally screamed for the nightmare to stop, but I couldn't reach out to save them. Pain shot from my ribs as crimsom blood flowed from my wounds, staining the sandy ground. As I met face to face with the glowing red center inside the robot's canon, I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the torment to end.

Miraculously, another robot appeared and pushed the purple one away. My head turned weakly to the scene of the purple robot being overpowered by the former. The rest was much of a blur, leading to the loud echos of metal crushing metal and laser being fired in the air. In mere seconds, the bigger humanoid robot had punched the living daylights out of the former and knocked it out with an uppercut.

When everything died down, the mechanic victor turned to me, staring at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. My blurred vision could only make out the colours of cobalt blue, red, black, silver and white as it bent down to my level. His lips mouthed words that fell deaf onto my ears, so all I could do was stare at him in awe, smiling weakly before my eyelids grew heavy.

"T…Thank you…" I bleakly whispered.

And that was when I blacked out.

* * *

**_\\\\ Present Day, At the Autobot Base… _****_\\\\_**

After the tiresome night of events, the kids were sent home and Agent Fowler went back to report to his superior about his rookie's 'medical leave'. Meanwhile, the Autobots held a discussion through their com-links.

"What do we got so far, Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

"I just got a picture of the car from Agent Fowler – post slagged. Sending the visual now."

Opening the image file, Bulkhead gulped. "Err Bee. It almost looks like you."

Bumblebee beeped nervously from his end.

"According to the damage done, the missile hit the ground underneath the car's bumper, then sent it flying across the road before exploding from a gas leak and the fire from the previous damage."

"It could have been a stray missile from our battle earlier," Arcee suggested.

Optimus disagreed. "No, this attack was too well coordinated to be a simple accident. Whoever did this was after one of the victims."

"Yeah, but which one?"

"For now, we shall save the questions when they wake up. In the meantime, let us all recharge for the night."

Everyone mumbled in agreement, bidding each other goodnight before closing their com-links. Ratchet was about to walk away when he noticed Optimus deep in thought.

"Are you coming, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus snapped his head to the med-bot's direction, surprised. Seeing his friend's concerned face, he sighed. "Sorry old friend, I just… need a moment."

Ratchet eyed his leader and the girl, nodded in understanding and headed for his quarters. The moment he was gone, Optimus turned to the girl with navy hair. His processor flashed to the memory of him holding her weak fragile body as she whispered the sweet words of gratitude. The hazy blue eyes surprised him, as did her brief smile before she fell limp onto his palm. It scared him so great that he drove against traffic just to bring the child to safety. Nevertheless, Optimus was glad that they were all alive and he knew that one thing was certain.

If she had died in his hands, he would have never forgiven himself.

"Hmmm…"

Optimus's optics widened as Lyra stirred. While she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, the Autobot Leader mused, reminded of how Ratchet used to talk in his stasis about his medical feats. Curious as to what the girl was talking about, he bent down to her level and increased the level of his hearing sensors.

"Sa… Save me…"

Optimus stared at Lyra in surprise, his eyes full of sympathy.

_'Was she re-experiencing the horrors of tonight's events?'_ He wondered. Then, the girl continued.

"He… he's back… He's coming back for me…"

At the fear evident in her tone, Optimus paused. '_No. This was something else. A memory resurfacing in her subconscious mind.'_

Lyra rolled from side to side, when Optimus heard her mumble something inaudible. Leaning in closer, he listened intently as she repeated.

"Stalker."

* * *

HS: **Don't forget to rate and review! Remember no flames and maybe... I'll give you a cookie.  
**

Jack: Wait, you're just gonna leave us at a cliffhanger?

HS: Erm, yeah. That's what writers do. Leave the readers craving for more.

Lyra: (Embarrassed) I can't believed that I talk in my sleep.

Miko: What's this whole stalker thing about?

HS: Miko! Don't even think about it!

Miko: Aww! But I wanted to know!

HS: Then wait for the next chapter. I'll even give you a cookie from the cookies I want to share with the readers.

Miko: (Thinks hard) Double chocolate chip flavour?

HS: Yeah and more.

Miko: D'oh! Fine! (Takes cookie)


	2. Sector 2: Facts & Impacts

**A/N: I don't own anything from Transformers Prime… sadly. Except the OCs – Lyra, Haley and Jas. Also, the fic is rated M only due to some scenes and chapters containing possible disturbing and mature content. Coarse language, violence and Sexual references included.**

HS: Hello everyone! We're back for more drama in chapter 2! For today we got Haley and Bumblebee joining us.

Haley: Hi!

BB: (Beeps happily)

HS: Now before we begin, I just want to let you readers know that if you get confused at any point, feel free to PM or review me, yeah? I will do my best to answer your questions or any enquiries about the fic.

Haley: (Raises hand)

HS: Yes, Haley?

Haley: Just curious but with all this OC pairings and erm… upcoming mature content, are you going to be doing any romantic scenes soon?

HS: Of course!

Haley: Even the… (blushes) descriptive ones?

HS: O.O Errrrrrrr… I guess.

Haley: … So is it true that you are into those kind of perverted stuff?

HS: The wha- (Blinks before groaning) For the hundredth time, I'm not some hentai pervert who's into S&M. Who the hell has been spreading those rumours of me?

Haley: Dunno. Some silver skinny robot with wings and red eyes.

BB: (Adds another series of beeps)

Haley: Oh and he had claws too.

HS: (Blank face switches to one of anger, growling darkly) Starscream…

BB: (Beeps in worried tone)

HS: (Switches back to happy face) Don't worry Bee, I'm not turning into Megatron and I won't do anything too graphic if you are uncomfortable for your scenes.

BB: (Beeps in relief)

HS: In return, do you mind if you help me kick Starscream's aft? (Sparkles, sparkles)

BB: (Beeps in joy, nods. Changes into vehicle mode before driving off)

Haley: What's an aft?

HS: Cybertronian definition of "Ass".

Haley: Ah. (Adds to dictionary of Cybertronian slang)

HS: Now, onto the story! ^^

* * *

**Sector 2: Facts and Impacts**

"A Stalker?" Jack asked.

"That's what Optimus heard," The sapphire motorcycle replied, as she drove him down the streets.

"I know that celebrities often have stalkers, but they don't usually launch missiles at their idols," Jack paused at a sudden thought. "You don't think it's a Decepticon, do you?"

"Cons don't abduct humans unless they are with us, much less idolise them. Then again, that foot soldier might have mistaken the humans for witnesses to last night's battle."

Jack pursed his lips. "Hmm, you got a point. But that means we would have to bring them back to base right?"

"Most likely tonight. Unless Optimus ordered otherwise."

"Yeah, erm, about that… I don't think they will be able to help for the week."

Arcee slowed to a brake at the next red light. "Jack, what do you mean?"

"Mom said that while the other two girls are recovering soon, Lyra suffered the most damage - fractured ribs, internal injuries, burns and bruises. She won't be able to move around for two weeks at least."

"Is she still in the hospital?"

"Yeah, Ward 6C, why?"

When the traffic light went green, Arcee continued down the road.

"Time to pay our patients a visit."

* * *

_**\\\\ Four years ago, Somewhere in Illinois… \\\\  
**_

_**(A/N: Warning, this section contains graphic gore and mild sexual content. You have been warned…)**_

"Mum?" I pushed the door open to find the kitchen empty. The dishes were left in the sink, while the leftovers decayed in the bin. Droplets of water trickled from the tap, splashing down against the metal base of the sink.

'_Who on earth would wash dishes at one in the morning?' _I wondered. "Mum? Are you in there?"

Hearing no response, I grew worried. She wasn't in her bedroom, the study or the garage either… Where could she be? I closed the door and decided to check the bathroom nearby. "Mum?"

I turned the knob, but it was locked tight. Suspicious, I knocked it twice.

"Mum, is your stomach acting up again?" I asked.

My questions were met with silence, except for a strange smell. Cautious, I leaned in closer to take a whiff. My body flinched away as the putrid smell of rot entered my nostrils, violating my nose. I coughed in disgust, taking a step back.

Something was definitely not right!

I snatched the keys from the nearby wooden dresser, jamming the key into the knob and turned it. With a gulp, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it gingerly. As the door opened, a powerful stench burst out from the room and the sight inside the restroom sent me screaming in horror.

There laid my mother's body - bloody and mutilated – sitting on the red-stained toilet seat. Blood filled up every crevice between the floor tiles as her feet rested in a pool of her own crimson fluids. Her mouth was agape from the blow to her head. Her eyes were ghostly white, and her pale face contrasted greatly against the red blood spilling over her cheeks. Rain pelted from the open window, drenching her long raven hair, along with the mass of blood and grey matter dripping from her broken scalp. It was as if the top of her head was split open like a watermelon. To my horror, the murderous weapon laid on the floor next to her feet – a bloody axe.

I cried, stumbling away from the gruesome sight. Bile rose up my throat as I fell to the marble floor on all fours. My stomach twisted into knots as I averted my teary eyes from my dead mother.

"M-M… Mum… O-O-Oh my God…" I held back my vomit, trying my best to calm down. But it didn't work. The next thing I knew, I grabbed a plastic bag from the dresser and threw up in it. Once the deed was done, I wiped my lips clean, tossing the disgusting baggage aside.

Suddenly, I heard a loud creak from behind. Turned around, my eyes darted around the dimly lit living room. My fingers trembled. Was the murderer still in the house?

I rose up slowly, taking a step forward. I stopped when my foot made contact with plastic and paper. Bending down, I picked up the object. It was photograph with blots of blood staining the side. Sickness hit my stomach once more as I recognised it to be my family picture, with everyone's faces, except mine, messily cut up.

It was him. After so many years… The stalker from my childhood... He was back at last.

My legs began to wobble as the unknown creak made itself heard. There was a moment of silence before I heard the creak again. This time, it followed a rhythm - getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Oh God, it was coming from the front door!

I made a run for the stairs, trying to get my phone and a place to hide. There was no back door and with the killer outside, the windows were not an option. Plus, jumping from the second storey was suicidal. With no choice, I locked myself in the bedroom, grabbing my cell phone to dial for 911.

A sudden loud 'Crack' from outside startled me and I whipped around to see someone trying to break down the door. With the bloody axe!

Quickly, I hid in my closet, camouflaging myself with my clothes. My fingers shook as I dialled the hotline for the cops. Praying very hard that someone would answer the phone. As the murderer finally smashed the door down, I held my breath.

"Illionis police department, what is your situation?" The operator asked in a bored tone.

My lips trembled as footsteps entered my bedroom. "T-There S-Someone's in m-my house… He… He got my Mum…"

"Pardon, Ma'am?"

Peeking from the tiny gaps of my closet, I saw the killer thrashing the room outside – over turning mattresses, smashing my bookshelf and shoving every object off my table. My voice grew shaky. "H-H… I think h-he's g-going to kill me."

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down and speak slowly. May I have your address?"

_**CRASH!**_

"201… Laveside Drive… its next to the Shells Gas station. Please…" I muttered bleakly as the dark figure's head turned to the closet. "… Hurry."

"Alright ma'am, sit tight, the police are on their w-"

The closet door was ripped away by the murderer and I froze in terror as he snatched my phone away.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you still there? Ma-" were the last words I heard before my stalker threw my phone to the ground and smashed it with his foot. I looked up in fear as the towering figure grabbed me by the arm and brought me close to his chest. I screamed, kicking and thrashing at him as he tightened his grip on my wrists. The feeling of his breath on my neck made my skin crawl. I kicked his shin, stepped on his foot and even attempted to head butt him, but he never once flinched from the attacks. As if he was made out of metal. He was strong… simply too strong for me to fight back.

"No, please… Let me go!" I sobbed. "Please!"

The murderer paused before bringing me to my bed and threw me onto the mattress. I backed up against the wall, wanting to get away from the sick monster so badly. Unfortunately, he had the upper hand, pushing me onto the bed with one hand alone. I watched as his other hand searched the drawer next to us.

"W-What are you doing?"

He took three scarves from my bedside drawer- two to tie my hands and my legs to the bedposts and the last one to blindfold me. Any attempt to struggle was met with a slap to my cheek or simple resistance. I trembled as I felt eyes staring down at my vulnerable form.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" My lips quivered.

A big lump went down my throat as I felt his presence approached me from the right. The sound of the axe lifted off the floor gave away my end. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the axe to hit my flesh, to send me to heaven to meet my mother.

The swing of the axe made its way down… and I held my breath.

'_Mum… Dad… I'm sorry…'_

A splintering crack echoed from the marble ground.

My eyes opened wide, bewildered by the change of events. My head turned side to side, only hearing empty silence. I thought the killer left me out of mercy. I thought I was finally freed. But I was wrong. Dead wrong.

Icy cold fingers caressed my arm, followed by an eerie slimy sensation licking my cheek. I gasped in surprise, squirming as I felt something heavy press itself on top of me. It was then I realised what the killer truly desired. Alas, I found myself sick in the gut once more.

"No, no please! Anything but that!" I pleaded.

My breath hitched as the murderous monster placed his hand on my thigh, stroking from my legs up to my stomach. When his hand moved under my shirt, I gasped involuntarily. The stalker must have noticed it, because he soon tried touching me in various spots all over my body. Experimenting with each squeeze, caress and stroke of my arms, chest, stomach, face and inner thighs. The monster was truly intrigued by every gasp, squeak and moan escaping from my throat created by his touch alone.

Yet inside, I was screaming for everything to stop. I wanted him to stop pretending as if I was his lover. I wanted him to disappear for all that he done to everything that I cared. The worse part was, I wanted him to stop trying to make every touch feel so good when it should feel so damn wrong.

On the verge of tears, I choked. "W-What do you want?"

The Stalker went silent, pondering over my words. I shivered in anticipation as he brought me close to his chest. The coldness greeted my warm cheek.

"Lyra…"

I froze at the male voice, as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"… Mine."

* * *

_**\\\\ Sunday, 3pm, Jasper Hospital…\\\\**_

Upon stepping out of the elevator, Jack saw his mother with a stranger in the hallway.

"This is an outrage! Lyra has to be at a panel tomorrow at the Bot-Century Convention!" The man in the suit argued.

"Mr. Berg, please keep your voice down, this is a hospital."

"Do I look like I give a damn? How am I supposed to tell her sponsors and fans?"

Scratch that. A very pissed off man in the suit.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Berg. But if you need Lyra in her top condition, she HAS to rest," June sternly insisted. "Now please go, you are disturbing the other patients."

The man huffed and walked off, shoving Jack by the shoulder along the way to the elevator. Jack returned a dirty look as the elevator door closed behind the spectacled man.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

The boy turned back to his mother with a smile. "Hey Mum. What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Just Lyra's manager trying to get her discharged early for her 'appointments'. Health concerns apparently can't get through his thick, money-minded skull." June rolled her eyes, turning back to Jack with a concerned look. "You're not trying to get her back to the autobot base, are you?"

"Actually I only needed to ask about the other two. Arcee said that they would think of something else for Lyra's case."

"Well, Haley is awake at ward 6B. But Ms Morgan's got herself discharged."

Jack blinked in surprise. "What? When?"

"This morning. Left for her home in quite hurry," June said.

"Mum, this is serious. Where does she live?"

"13 Woods street."

Jack dialled his cellphone and brought it to his ear. "Arcee, Jasmine Morgan left for her house. 13 Woods Street."

"When did sh- argh never mind, I'll send coordinates to Bumblebee and randevu with him. In the mean time, you talk with Haley Beckett and find out whatever you can."

"Got it."

* * *

_**\\\\ Sunday, 3.30pm, 13 Woods Street, Jas and Lyra's home… \\\\**_

"Come on! Where is it, where is it?" Jas muttered as she searched her bag inside out. Feeling around, she stopped at an unfamiliar metal object.

"Ahah!" She picked it up and held the blinking tiny device in the air. "I knew it. Someone was tracking me."

Turning the device over, her eyes squinted at the small print on the black surface. She growled. "M.E.C.H…"

All of a sudden her phone rang. Fishing it out from her pocket, she hesitated at the caller ID. "Unknown, huh? Only one way to find out."

She clicked the call button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Morgan."

Jas gritted her teeth at the familiar voice. "Silas."

"Correct."

"I see you've finally traced my phone."

"Makes me wonder if your skills have been getting rusty. Rookie. Or should I say… CIA agent, Jasmine Morgan?"

Jas kicked the cushion at her feet. "That was a long time ago, Silas. I don't have time to play games with you."

Silas chuckled coldly. "I can see why your boyfriend left you, Morgan. You're not exactly the funny girl he always blabbed about."

Jas snarled. "Trying to get me killed is one thing, but sending a missile at my friends is another. If you're after me, then deal with me alone. Don't go involving others into your stupid sore loser game."

Silas remained silent, causing Jas to smirk. "What's the matter? Hit the nail on the head?"

"Hardly... I'm just trying to remember if I accidentally sent that missile on a wrong day. Oh wait," Silas smirked from his end of the call. "It's heading towards you right now."

Jas's eyes widened, rushing out to her window to see a missile approaching from the clouds towards the roof. "You sneaky bastard."

"Goodbye, Agent Morgan. It's been nice knowing you." The call ended with a beep, and Jas swore once more, dashing out of her room towards the door.

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_

At that point, a yellow and black muscle car braked outside her house. Jas made a run for it, waving her hands in the air.

"WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Bumblebee beeped, confused until he noticed the pointy object descending from the sky.

"THERE'S A MISSILE! ITS GONNA DESTROY THE HOUSE!"

Alarmed, Bumblebee drove forward, opening his car door to scoop Jas into the passenger seat. With an 'Oof', she landed ungracefully onto the cushioned seat, fumbling with her seatbelt. Bumblebee slammed the door shut, engine revved up while the tires screeched for a mad dash down the road. Jas felt herself being sucked in by the seat as Bumblebee accelerated at full speed away from the house.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

When the missile collided with the roof, a loud explosion was unleashed, along with a mushroom cloud of smoke and fire rising from the air. From afar, the house was crushed to pieces by the blast alone. The impact's force pushed through surrounding buildings and trees, eventually sending Bumblebee flying in the air. Jas screamed as the background fade to white, with Bumblebee riding the impact's wave.

* * *

_**\\\\ Sunday, 4pm, Jasper Hospital, Ward 6B…\\\\**_

"Lyra and I met each other when we were auditioning for a new animated movie, three years ago. She wasn't always a voice actress though. She had to take on a couple of other odd jobs before making it big," Haley said.

"Wow, you two seemed to be really close," Jack remarked.

"Yeah, we had a lot in common. Being shy and simple-minded," She giggled. "Just between you and me, she may be super spontaneous and cheery with her fans, but Lyra is the shyest and most quiet among strangers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was like a lost kitten thrown to a pack of wolves."

Jack thanked god that he wasn't a celebrity. The image alone made him felt sorry for all the stress and pressure they had to suffer.

"Did she have any family?"

At the topic, Haley went awfully quiet, looking down at her blanket.

"I'm sorry… I'm just trying to help find out who might be after you guys. At least, some answers on the Stalker Lyra kept talking about…"

Haley's head shot up. "Did you say Stalker?"

"Yeah. Opti- I mean, the guy who saved her last night overheard her talking about him in her sleep," Jack hesitated. "Does he ring a bell?"

Haley's face paled. "I don't know who he is, but Lyra mentioned him once. He made her family move a couple of times for three years around the States. Until that night in Illinois…" Haley looked up to Jack ominously. "… He snuck into her house and butchered her mum..."

Jack sat there stunned as Haley's fingers trembled.

"And that's not all… he also… that creep also…" Haley choked on her tears. "God… she was only 16…"

A sick bad feeling filled Jack's gut. He didn't like where this was going. "What did he do?"

Haley sobbed and brought her hands to her face. "He took advantage of her."

* * *

HS: Dun, dun, dun! To be continued my friends! Wow, we are seeing a lot of action and drama here. And the plot thickens with M.E.C.H. and Lyra's trauma with the stalker!

Haley: (Sobs) Lyra… nooooo! How could you let her be raped by that meanie!

BB: (Beeps in fear, shuddering)

Haley: You see! You even scared Bumblebee for life!

HS: Well at least I didn't go full graphic on the rape didn't I?

Haley: Well…

BB: (Beeps furiously)

Haley: Oh yeah! When are you gonna add a romance scene for Optimus and Lyra? You said that you would put it in this chapter!

HS: Romance is meant to go at slow, natural pace. Not fast and over like a lemon within two chapters.

BB: (Beeps in 'WTH' tone)

HS: I want to let the big guy get his romance on too, but hey this fic is in mystery genre too, so I need to give space for the story and characters to develop. And plus with school starting again tomorrow…

Haley: (Crestfallen) Awww. D:

BB: (Beeps in disappointed tone, shows puppy eyes)

HS: (Struggles to avoid, but falls weak to BB's powerful puppy eyes) Ok fine, if you can get more people to review, I'll add a nice romance scene in the next chapter, ok?

BB: (Beeps happily)

Haley: That's right Bee! Readers do review if you can!

HS: And remember, no flames!


End file.
